Un adulto y una niña
by Noodle Albarn
Summary: Lleva su vestido favorito, y Splendid se pregunta vagamente si lo había descubierto y lo usó sólo para él. Ella es cruel, aprende, lo persigue con las piernas desnudas y su pelo sedoso y hace señas para que se acerque, sólo para desaparecer en el silencio una vez que asuma su primer paso adelante. / Traducción / Original: OrigamiPaperAngel


**_Nota: _**El fanfic original se encontraba en ingles. Yo me tome la libertad de traducirlo. Por favor no me roben el crédito.  
Gracias.

* * *

**Splendid:** 27 años.

**Giggles:** 10 años.

* * *

Ella es sólo una niña. Giggles, la pequeña ninfa con el lazo rojo que se encuentra brillantemente saltando de una rama a otra. Su cabello corto, hace un gran contraste contra el blanco puro de su vestido que fluye. Sus brillantes zapatos negros están rodeados por las manzanas de color rojo sin brillo, muriendo atravez de los años..

Lleva su vestido favorito, y Splendid se pregunta vagamente si lo habia descubierto y lo usó sólo para él. Es el vestido que ha despegado de la niña tantas veces en sus sueños, aunque siempre con cuidado para no hacerle daño , en silencio adorando la forma en que la tela contra su piel suave, lentamente, casi agonizando, cae.

Él es un adulto. Ella es una niña.

Aunque en sus ojos azules se ve que es un niño de igual manera.

-Un clavel blanco? Oh, gracias Splendid, es encantador!

-Ah, no hay problema. Pensé en ti cuando lo vi, así que quería dartelo... ¿te gusta?

-Sí, me encanta! Eso fue muy amable de tu parte pensar en mí, pero ...

-¿Pero?

-¿Por qué te hace pensar de mí?

El peliazul no recuerda la respuesta que le había dado - algo acerca de la flor de ser delicada y bonita, algo que él pensó que le gustaría - pero ahora que sabe. La flor era blanca. Intocable. Inocente. Y debido a que le llamó la atención, él la arrancó del terreno para su propio disfrute. Él sería la causa de que la flor muriese mucho antes de su tiempo, pero le pareció poco importante. Fue sólo una flor, después de todo. ¿Quién se preocuparía si se ha secado?

Era perfecto para ella.

Sus ojos son de color rojo. La conoce desde hace casi un año, pero él no se dio cuenta - probablemente porque él nunca ha mirado de cerca antes. Ella nunca ... hizo que la mirara de cerca antes de esa ocasion. Las emociones y los pensamientos que él no reconoce el parpadeo a través de los ojos de color rojo sangre, como un fuego recién nacido que amenaza con atrapar a su piel y quemarlo vivo, como una bruja atada a la estaca.

Se había pensado que ella tenía los ojos azules, como los suyos, aunque los de ella serían un tono más claro, tal vez el color del cielo de la mañana. O tal vez pensó que eran de color marrón, chocolate y cálido en todo momento, excepto cuando eran amplias, con miedo, como los de un ciervo en los faros. Sin duda alguna, en forma, teniendo en cuenta la frecuencia con la que la rescató cuando estaba al borde de la muerte.

¿Pero rojos? El rojo es el color de la ira, la violencia, el fuego, la sangre ...

... El rojo es también el color de la pasión, recuerda. Amor. Y ...

No quiere pensar en ello.

No.

No quiere pensar en ella con el color rojo. Él no quiere que sus ojos sean de ese tono, para que coincidan con las manzanas en el árbol por encima de ellos; no le gusta el color carmesí de su arco. Ella es pura, piensa. Su vestido es de color blanco, como la lana de oveja, como debe ser su arco. Todo en ella deberían recordarle su pureza, su juventud. Es sólo una niña, y todo en ella debe servir para recordarle esto.

Pero sus ojos se contradicen en ella. Sus ojos eran fuego. Pero él se niega en silencio. Su fuego no puede alcanzar sus cielos, no importa qué tan alto que ella salte. Nunca le va a quemar, sino que volará hasta que esté fuera de su alcance. Él es inmune a sus trucos, sus tentaciones.

''¿Qué quieres?'' Se pregunta irremediablemente.

Ellos se miran el uno al otro, con una expresión suplicante.

Ella es una amante. Se acuerda de la primera vez que le dio el clavel blanco, que sostenía la flor prístina de sus plenos labios rosados y se rió, siempre lleno de felicidad y amor para compartir con todo el mundo.

Él es un héroe. Él prospera en ayudar a otros y se sonríe cuando la ve feliz, aunque después se despidieron, sus ojos podrían haber persistido en ella para un poco más de lo necesario.

Y puede ser que se han desplazado hacia abajo, para seguir el vaivén de su dobladillo de encaje, de lado a lado, como un reloj, contra su piel cremosa.

* * *

Mantuvo el clavel. Para el resto del día se quedó en sus manos lechosas, no iba a volver a alejarse nunca. Él la vio más tarde, hablando con uno de sus amigos. Un muchacho, que era un gran amigo de la infancia, de siempre.

Ella se lo había contado una noche frente a la chimenea.

Y cuando el muchacho se atrevió a tocarla y manchar su dulce mejilla con sus manos, el héroe alejo a la pequeña de sus brazos, con odio hacia aquel que intentara tocarla.

Imaginaba sus manos envolverse alrededor del cuello de aquel enano rubio, retorciendo la piel y clavando sus uñas en la carne hasta que el cuerpo debajo de él se relajara. Y con esta imagen mental una sonrisa maliciosa se acurruco en sus labios. Se podría haber pensado que le gustaría matar al niño justo en frente de ella, su pequeña niña. Su amante.

Sacudió la cabeza con furia antes de despegar.

* * *

Él sabe que su grito, ahora, lo ha memorizado con el corazón, de manera de distinguir sus gritos de salvación frente a los de las otras mujeres de la ciudad, aquellos cuyos destinos que realmente no le importa para nada. Él ha encontrado que mientras más sus pensamientos se ven afectados por la imagen de la hermosa de diez años , con su arco de color rojo brillante y su clavel blanco, otras mujeres no significan nada para él. Y ¿cómo podrían? Nunca pudo conformarse ni siquiera con la luna.

No después de que ha visto el sol.

(Su sol, su novia, su amante.)

Se despierta de un sueño donde besaba a la pequeña, quien se encontraba en su cama, su vestido cremoso de manera que el encaje del dobladillo cepillase su muslo, pero cuando llega a acariciarla, ella ha desaparecido.

Se ve sentada en la mesa, balanceando las piernas blancas, jugando con el bateador de los dedos la captura de su orbe antes de cerrar los ojos y deslizando su lengua lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo, sensualmente, sin embargo, cuando parpadea el espejismo se ha desvanecido ante él.

Ella es cruel, aprende, ella lo persigue con las piernas desnudas y su pelo sedoso y hace señas para que se acerque, sólo para desaparecer en el silencio una vez que asuma su primer paso adelante. Sólo, una vez que ha terminado se frotaba los ojos y vuelve a moverse, aparece de nuevo en una posición aún más comprometedora que la anterior, se coloca a sí misma por encima de él como un regalo de un propietario despiadado, pareciendo un tacaño y perro muerto de hambre, manteniendo la galleta simplemente fuera del alcance y sin la intención de aliviar la aguda hambre.

* * *

Ha cerrado cualquier ventana y se reanuda a hornear el pan, una actividad muy preferible en picada para salvar grandes mujeres, dejándolo con la impresión de que él sólo ha rescatado a un mono, en lugar de una dama.

Pero cuando Giggles llama para él, se le cae la bandeja hasta la puerta de su casa y las lágrimas corren como si estuviera siendo perseguido por los perros del infierno.

* * *

Una vez que el héroe la tiene en sus brazos y la regresa a tierra firme lejos de rocas dentadas del mar , se siente como si se está llevando a un ángel en sus brazos, porque ella es tan delicada como un pluma y tan ligera como un rayo dorado de sol. Ella es tan diferente a las mujeres del pueblo, con sus cuerpos contoneándose grotescas y grasa retorciéndose, su grandeza torpe y la completa, absoluta falta de la gracia y la pureza que le repugna a su esencia misma.

Splendid la tiene más cerca de lo necesario, y todavía no está lo suficientemente cerca. El héroe se conforma con tratar de disminuir su fuerza tanto como pueda sin destruir sus huesos y hacer que su cuerpo se relajara por debajo de él. Él sabe que aquello podría suceder. Ya lo ha hecho antes.

Ahora él centra todo lo que tiene en la protección de la diosa en sus brazos, y cuando sus pies rozan el suelo, no se apresura a dejarla ir.

"Gracias", murmura mientras sus manos vuelven a su lugar que le corresponde por sus lados. Él debe ser respetuoso. Manteniendo su distancia.

Sus dedos se crispan cuando ella mira hacia abajo y le pregunta si se encontrarían allí más tarde en la tarde de hoy. Sus ojos están atados a la tierra, pero Splendid no se pierde el sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando ella se da vuelta y se va sin decir nada más.

Giggles se ha ido antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de caer de rodillas, agarrar su torso y enterrar la cabeza en su vestido, asegurándole que le gustaría nada más en el mundo mejor.

Le molesta un poco, pero, de nuevo, su querida niña es una gran bromista.

* * *

Al enterarse de que su novia tiene un lado sentimental no es ninguna sorpresa para él, y él no había esperado que ella recuerde la ubicación exacta de su árbol. Donde le le dio la flor blanca,debajo. El árbol, tan brillante y verde por la mañana le entregó la planta frágil, ahora está envuelto en la luz oscura del cielo desapareciendo rápidamente. Las sombras se están arrastrando lentamente, pero aún así puede verla con una claridad perfecta.

Incluso ahora el clavel se sienta entre los mechones de su pelo de color rosa, una mota de blanco delicado que choca con sus oscuros ojos rojos, lo irónico, es que él se diera cuenta sólo ahora que sus ojos eran del mismo color que el fuego dentro de él ¿Podría ser que hay un fuego dentro de ella también?

¿Era ella una niña, ¿en serio? ¿O era una mujer? ¿Cuál fue la diferencia? ¿ Siquiera importa?

Pensó que era un adulto, pero que sería un niño si eso significaba que podía estar con ella. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, menos le importaba.

Solo eso le importaba, él y ella. Su pequeña. Da un paso hacia adelante.

Si él la ama, ¿por qué es importante? Ella da un paso atrás.

No podía haber nada malo en ello. Siempre y cuando hay amor. El amor es bueno. El amor es puro.

(Pero ¿por qué está intensificando al revés?)

Su espalda se pega en el árbol, y él se lanza hacia delante.

Segundos más tarde, sus ojos inyectados en sangre se abren de golpe, y él tira hacia atrás, jadeando.

_Mierda._

La frase, '_'yo soy hombre'',_ resonó en algún lugar en el fondo de su mente. Un muchacho, eso es él. Splendid la mira, sus ojos se tiñen de color rojo para que coincida con la sangre en el labio inferior, mirándola con aprensión.

''Soy una chica'', susurro con las gotas carmesí cayendo , ya que se filtran desde donde se mordió los labios. Se arrastran por su carne y tiemblan ante su barbilla. Pero ella es una mujer.

Los detalles duelen en su cabeza, y se siente como ella ha sacado una de sus lápices de colores y utiliza su cerebro para un lienzo, de sus pensamientos son los garabatos y no puede formar un pensamiento coherente.

Todo lo que sabe es que sus ojos una vez encendidos son tan fríos como los rubíes, y ellos lo miran en silenciosa acusación.

Ella mantiene el clavel, a pesar de que ahora es de color marrón en los bordes y, aunque el hombre se lo había obsequiado aquella tarde se encontraba molesto, sin ni siquiera una palabra o una mirada hacia atrás. Ella mira fijamente hacia la dura luz durante mucho tiempo después de que sus pasos se desvanecen, pero con el tiempo inclina la cabeza hacia abajo y trae la flor a sus labios, marcándola con su sangre.


End file.
